Rise of the bloopers
by Ocbooyah
Summary: Bloopers and outtakes from RotG, dedicated to Icefeather, my very first reviewer!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hola, humans! I have come up a few rise of the Guardian outtakes, 'cause I can't find enough. *Glares at Google and Bing* Anywayys, this is a play by ear, so if I get mixed up, oh well. Also, I am dedicating this story to my very first reviewer, Icefeather, who reviewed my Warriors story. Thank you! Have a virtual cookie! (::) Oh, and since Icefeather was the very first one, s/he is now my second-in-command for ideas when I have writers block. R&R please!**

''Darkness. Thats all I remember. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright!''_ Jack rises from the pond and looks up._ ''Why I was there and what-'' _The moon flickers and goes out. Jack looks at the camera and cast. _''W-was that supposed to happen?'' _He laughs and slips, laughing even harder. _''Cut!'' the director laughs.

**_Take 2._**

''Why I was there and what I was supposed to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will.'' _Jack looks up at the moon. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows Jack's cloak over his head. The camera turns to find Bunnymund controling the wind maker, laughing his tail off. _''Kangaroo!'' _North and Tooth hold back both boys when the camera fades to black. _

**_When Jack is in the village._**

Jack drops from the sky, and into a snowbank. He gets up, with a cat on his head.

''Wha-?'' _He tries getting the cat off, but won't. The villagers break character and laugh at the spirit. _''Help!'' _The villagers all help pull off the cat, and suceed. Jack finds a worm on his staff and shrieks. _''Ew ew ew ew ew EWWWW!'' _He runs around in a panic, this time with Pitch in histarics. _

_**Jack being captured.**_

''Hey! Let me go! AHHHH!''_ Jack is thrown through the portal. He is let out, and he punches the nearest elf. _''Can we rewrite that part? Make Tooth or Sandy bring me, not the Kangaroo!'' _Bunny tackles him, and the camera is kicked away, fighting sounds can be heard, with two thumps. The camera comes back on with Jack and Bunny snuggling each other with golden Dreamsand dancing about theitr heads, with a mad-looking Sandy in the background._

**_North and Jack heading through the workshop._**

''Oh don't worry, never got past the yeties. Oh, hey Phil.''_ North and Jack pass a few elves, and Jack takes off freezing everything in sight. We see Jack looking like a cat just ate the canary. _''Jack!'' _North chases Jack to his office, _''Next time I'll give you coal.'' ''Will it be blue?'' _Jack asks and both burst out laughing._

**A/N So, is this good? Short, I know, But I want to do the whole movie in chapters, not one huge chapter. And this isn't the only story coming in, I have a ne chappie in the makes for Warriors Guide and a newer, secret story or two.. :) *Evil, playful grin* R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyo! I'm baaack :3 To all my 7 reviewers (Hey, never said I had big dreams for this fic) THANK YOOU. Every review means the world to me! And to YukiGirl, I read your RotG bloopers fic, and I loved it! You should try to animate it and put it on Youtube, you might be an internet comedy genius. Ok, here we go. Disclaimer: I do not on RotG, and I give credit to some random youtuber for one part of this chapter, 'cause I was watching their video when an evil plot bunny started running in my head. Sorry about a few minutes ago, my laptop went haywire**

''The big four all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my little show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?'' _Pitch looks down from the platform. _''pitch! You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies..'' ''Or what? You'll stick a quater under my pillow?'' ''Why are you doing this?'' _North asks_ ''Maybe, I want what you have..'' _Jack interrupts Pitch_ ''If its about your pizza, I just ate it all.'' _Pitch stares blankly at Jack. _''You..ate my pizza?'' ''But you can have my waffle.''_ Jack points to the DJ, and the DJ starts playing a song. The Guardians join Jack in dancing and singing. _''Ohh! Its waffle time, its waffle time, would you like a waffle of mine?'' _Pitch frowns, remembering all the times Jack had said waffle. _''For the last time, Jack. I DON'T KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS!'' _Everything is quiet until Jack mocks crying. _''Pitch doesn't like waffles!'' ''Pitch doesn't like cookies!'' _North chimes in. The Guardians chatter about random things while Sandy hold up a carrot and a sign saying 'I FOUND A CARROT!' _''STOOP!''_ Pitch yells. _''I'm surrounded by idiots!''

**_Take 2_**

''Maybe, that's where you belong.'' _Bunny says. _''Oh, go suck an egg, rabiiiiit!'' _Pitch's suction cups release, and he falls onto a branch of a tree, inbetween his legs. He says, in a high voice. _''Manny...'' _He falls out of the tree, and several hitting sounds with a few oddball sounds. _''Is he ok? S-should we get him or..?'' _The cast asks, laughing._

**_Take 3_**

''Theres no such thing as..'' _A child kicks Pitch in the... rear, causing the extras to burst out laughing. We could see 'Kick Me' written in Dreamsand on his back. _''Oh, how mature, Sanderson.'' ''Aw, c'mon Pitch, don't be a sourpuss!'' _Jack slaps Pitch on the back, putting a sign that says ' I DON"T LIKE WAFFLES!'_

**A/N So, just a heads up, I might not update every other day, I might do every Wednesday or Saturdays, because something called school is in the way. And, to say sorry for the super short chappie, I'm giving you all, my reviewers, a sneak peak of a new story;**

''Jaack!'' Pitch yelled from his now pink, sparkly, Twilight-infested cave. ''Prank war!'' Noone knew how, or when, but a prank war started. ''JAACK!'' North, this time, shook the pole. Jack walked in to see North's office covered in silly string. ''Wh-what happened?'' The winter spirit tried, and failed, not to laugh. Bunny walked in, and spit his coffee out. ''Woah..'' Tooth started cackling in glee at he masterpeice. ''Tooth! You framed me!'' Jack whined. ''All's fair in love and war, sweetooth.''

**More to come.. :3**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have got to stop getting on youtube. THEY GIVE YOU EVIL PLOT BUNNIES AT THE WORST TIMES! Heh. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, until I become presedent and buy the RotG franchise from Dreamworks. Muhahahaha!To YukiGirl: No, actully, my friend fell out of the tree we were in, fighting about Bunny and Sandy, but I don't blame you for jumping to conclusions. And don't worry if you see something like your story in here, I'll give you all the credit if I do use any of your material. :) To: The Fallen Angel Of Pain: Like a maniac? LOL I know what you mean, I do it all the time. To: Frost (Guest Reviewer) : Yup, I got it straight from 'Firestar Hates Waffles.'**

* * *

**_At the Lagoon_**

''That's why we collect the teeth, Chris..''_Tooth says_ ''Jack..'' _Jack whisperes. _''Huh?'' ''You said Chris.'' _Tooth turns red. _''If you two are gona kiss, ya better do it now!'' ''If they kiss, I'm going to puke.''** _North chuckles while Bunny chokes on laughter. Jack and Tooth both bolt for their trailers, two 'Thunk!'s could be heard. Then, a Jack-style battle cry sounded with the sound of hyper elves, as Jack led his army to attack Bunny. _''What'd he do this time?'' _Pitch walked in, drinking coffee. _''Bunny embarrassed him, again.'' _They watched as Jack tied Bunny up, dancing around him like an Indian._

* * *

**_Teeth Race_**

Everyone is racing around the globe. Tooth squeals like a little girl at all the teeth.

''Four bicuspids over there, an incisor four blocks east, is that a molar? THERE EVERYWHERE!''* _She hits a billboard, going straight through. Jack grins, and takes Tooth's feet in a headlock, tickling her feet. _''J-jack! s-stop it!'' _Tooth tries not to laugh, but fails. The others join in, then attack the crew, turning the set into a giant tickle war. _

* * *

_**TR, Take 2**_

''Hop to it, Cottontail! I'm 5 teeth ahead!'' _Jack teases Bunny_ ''Yea, right. Look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but what's the point? 'Cause you won't be able to keep up, anywayyyyyysss!'' _Jack freezes the roof, making Bunny fall._ ''A race, is it a race? THIS IS GOING TO BE..OoF!'' _North is shown to be stuck in the chimney._

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I've been fine-tuning my forum, 'Rise of the Role-Players' and I just got it out of the Beta stage. Your more than welcome to join, 'cause its just lonely little me in there. *Fakes a sob***

***Your guess is as good as mine of what the heck Tooth is yakking about.**

**** Straight from IA 4.**


End file.
